


Remote

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Warren/Ethan [5]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Teasing, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Warren and Ethan are trying new things





	Remote

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sky high or any of its characters

Ethan was…

He was…

The boy tried to take deep breaths as he leaned over the sink in the bathroom of the tiny apartment that he shared with his best friend Zach, trying and actually doing pretty good in keeping calm as his fingers gave one more slow push and finally slid the butt plug into place.

Yes.

Butt plug.

Now, I know what you’re thinking: What the fuck?

But Ethan didn’t buy the thing himself, honest. Zach bought it for him. But not like that!

It was meant to be a gag gift, for his 19th birthday a few weeks back and in all honesty Ethan hadn’t planned on actually using it. He just got… curious.

It’s been about two months since he and Warren started, dating or rather, two months since they officially started dating. Their friends seemed to be of the opinion that he and Warren started being a thing back in high school and they just didn’t know it yet.  Ethan wasn’t so sure about that but he didn’t argue against it either. He’s liked Warren since forever so the idea that the pyrokinetic might have liked him back for just as long wasn’t something that Ethan disliked in at all.

They started dating officially two months ago. But really, the only major difference from his relationship with Warren before they started dating and what it is now is the fact that the displays of affection that Ethan was willing to show were a little less platonic than they were a few months back. Warren was more or less the same, only he’d practically give Ethan a heart attack every time he suddenly pulled the shorter teen closer and just kissed him for absolutely no reason.

But Ethan wasn’t complaining.

Their relationship was moving along at a steady pace and all was going well, until about three weeks ago.

The city had been fairly quiet so Warren and Ethan took the day off to just hang out while Zach was out for the day with Magenta. Again, it was all going fine. They watched some movies, played a couple of games on Ethan’s console. Warren offered to cook, something that Ethan learned that the pyrokinetic was actually really good at and they ended up having dinner before just lounging out in Ethan’s room.

Then Warren started kissing him, that wasn’t really anything new so Ethan let him, falling back against the bed at Warren’s urges and returning the kiss with his hands tangling in the pyrokinetic’s long dark hair. But then the kissing got more intense, Warren’s hands slid in underneath Ethan’s shirt and wandered up along his chest, the boy gasped when Warren suddenly teased one of his nipples and his back arched up involuntarily at the touch. Warren bit Ethan’s bottom lip hard, but not enough to bleed and sucked on it before he moved down to Ethan’s neck while the teen beneath him moaned as Warren started grinding into him.

“Warren…”

Ethan could feel the pyrokinetic’s temperature rise just as Warren started teasing his other nipple while his free hand worked on Ethan’s pants. The boy’s eyes widened a bit when he felt his belt slip loose just before a hand slipped in under his jeans and boxers to grasp his dick and he gave a sharp gasp, squirming when a large hand wrapped around his member and stroked.

“Warren!” Ethan could feel Warren smirk against his skin as his hands tightened in the raven hair before he let out a soft growl.

Ethan was mildly disturbed.

They’ve never really gotten that far before. Everything they did was always over clothing; mostly above the belt, because Ethan was still a virgin and while health class was pretty clear on how sex was supposed to work between a man and a woman it was pretty vague when explaining how it worked between two men. Of course Ethan knew the basics and of course he knows what’s supposed to go where but he’s never actually done it before.

At the same time, Ethan’s skin itched. He felt too warm and he just wanted his clothes off. Warren growling against his neck and the way he touched Ethan was doing evil things to his body, in turn making everything feel tight and so hot.

So admittedly, he let his brain shut down and not ponder exactly what they were doing too closely because it felt too good to care about that. He just wanted more.

More of what Ethan wasn’t sure; he just knew he wanted it badly.

“Warren, please…” Ethan moaned and Warren broke contact, Ethan whimpered at the loss only to freeze at how much darker Warren’s eyes suddenly were than normal and how flushed his skin was. The pyrokinetic tugged off his shirt, tossed it aside and moved down to kiss him all over again, grinding his hips down against Ethan’s eliciting a sharp gasp and a moan as Ethan wrapped his legs around Warren’s waist. Just as the taller man broke the kiss to look right into Ethan’s eyes and Ethan wished that he could take his glasses off, but he’s blind without them and Warren told him that he liked them better on the boy anyway.

“Do you have any idea, what I want to do to you right now?”

Ethan flushed and shook his head. Not trusting his voice right at that moment, when Warren kept grinding into him making him moan in pleasure as the pyrokinetic moved down to his ear and started nipping at the shell,

“I want to f-“

“Ethan! I’m home!”

And that’s where they stopped.

Zach came home and Ethan was suddenly sucked back into reality. They spent the rest of the night watching movies with his best friend in the living room, with Ethan trying to suppress the heat in his cheeks while Warren growled in annoyance, glaring at Zach while the blonde seemed oblivious to it all.

They had another close call a few days later.

This time they were in Warren’s apartment and Will was out with Layla.

They’d just gotten back from a rescue and they were both exhausted. Warren suggested taking a shower and Ethan made the mistake of assuming that the pyrokinetic meant that they should do that separately.

“Warren… wait-what about Will.” Ethan stuttered out as Warren moved down his chest while his back stayed forced up against the tiled wall. His voice sounded embarrassingly loud and breathless to his own ears, even in the harsh spray of the warm water. Warren didn’t seem to mind either way as he hoisted Ethan’s legs up around his waist and locked their lips in a deep kiss, hands gripping the younger man’s ass and kneading before he broke the kiss.

“He’s out with Layla.” Warren answered as he let one of his hands move up to Ethan’s cock and started stroking causing the boy to rest his head against the wall with a moan as his arms wrapped themselves around Warren’s shoulders and he held on for dear life. Only for his eyes to snap open and he gasped when he felt Warren’s other hand slide down between his cheeks of his ass and a finger slid teasingly against his entrance.

“Do you trust me?” Warren asked whispering against Ethan’s ear and sounding just as breathless, Ethan swallowed hard as he nodded his head. “Y-Yes, of course, I love you Warren.”

The pyrokinetic smiled before locking their lips in another deep kiss pressing Ethan against the wall and Ethan could feel a hand leave him, releasing his member and earning a soft whine form the boy before a small tap echoed in the cubicle. Ethan suddenly felt something cold and slick against his entrance and his breath hitched before Warren spoke.

“Ready?”

“Ye-yeah.” Ethan said softly and Warren kissed him again slowly teasing his entrance before pushing inside and the boy tensed up.

“Ethan relax.” Warren soothed as he kissed his lovers neck, “You need to relax.”

Ethan nodded, taking a deep breath to try and force his body to relax as the finger inside of him slowly moved in and out. It took a few moments for him to get used to the feeling and a few more before Warren added another finger and started stretching him. Ethan hissed in pain, letting his head rest on Warren’s shoulder while the pyrokinetic cooed.

“It’s alright, just relax.” Ethan breathed as deeply as he could as the steam around them rose when he suddenly felt a spark go off inside of him and the boy gasped, eyes snapping open as his grip tightened around Warren’s shoulders.

“Warren, what-“ Warren hit that spot again and Ethan couldn’t help but cry out at the warm static that suddenly moved through him even with pain and his hole clenched around the pyrokinetic’s fingers. “Ah!”

Warren let his fingers thrust up repeatedly into the boy’s entrance, hitting that same spot over and over again before he added a third finger and Ethan was nevermore grateful for the fact that Will was out for the night.

“War-Warren!”

“Yes.” Warren hissed as he kissed up to Ethan’s ear.

“I-“

Will wasn’t home for the night.

But Zach was.

“Hey Ethan! Are you here? Will said you’d be here with Warren.”

And that’s where they were forced to stop as they were both harshly ripped back to reality.

That night Ethan was forced to watch as Warren and Zach argued about exactly why he was in Warren’s apartment and not in his own, while Ethan squirmed uncomfortably on the couch.

That was three weeks ago and in that time Ethan’s been thinking.

He thought about how much he loved Warren and how he’d do anything for him. He thought about everything that they’ve been through ever since the Royal Pain disaster in high school.

Ethan thought about what it was like when Warren held him down the first time when they were in his room. He thought about how it felt when Warren pressed his fingers inside of him when they were in the shower. He remembered how it hurt, how much it burned when Warren stretched him out before the pain suddenly mixed in with those warm sparks of static when the pyrokinetic touched that _one spot_. How it felt to have something moving in and out of him slow.

Ethan’s face would flush with heat and he’d bury his head in the nearest pillow just so he could forget about it. Until a few days later when Ethan decided to try it himself on his own, only to lock himself in his room and hide under the covers in shame thirty minutes later after fingering himself while thinking about Warren, not just because it was so weird but because it felt so good too.

A few days after that he remembered Zach’s gag gift and went looking for it, but didn’t actually take it from its hiding spot (way back in the closet behind his old comic books and hero-support textbooks) until about an hour ago.

Which brings us back to the present.

“Ah…” Ethan breathed as he braced himself on the sink, glasses lying crooked on his nose while his shirt rode up a little just over his stomach.

It took a little longer than he thought it would. The packaging said he had to get himself cleaned out first, use plenty of lube and stretch himself out.

It was only a little traumatic, but Ethan eventually managed to get it all the way in. Something that he was kind of impressed with since he didn’t think he’d be able to get something that big in… there.

Ethan slowly stood up straight, it felt strange; he felt full. That thought made him flush a little only to immediately leave his mind when he felt the plug brush up against his prostate and a spark of pleasure went off inside of him. Ethan gasped, quickly reaching out to the sink to brace himself and take in a few deep breaths.

“Okay.” Ethan breathed out as he tried again this time managing to stand up straight when his prostate was touched again. He set his glasses straight and stared back at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, feeling a little embarrassed since he wasn’t exactly sure what to do next. He’s never done this before and in all honesty he wasn’t sure what butt plugs were actually for. I mean sure it felt good, Ethan flushed a little more, but doesn’t it kind of get in the way of any sex that might actually happen? So what’s he supposed to do once he’s managed to get it inside himself?

The boy picked up the packaging on the sink to read the instructions on the back when something suddenly fell out and hit the floor with a soft clatter. Ethan looked over to the bathtub where the thing fell when there was suddenly a knock at the door and the boy almost jumped out of his skin.

“Ethan, its Warren.” Ethan gasped and his eyes went wide when the handle of the door jiggled a little and he silently thanked every deity in existence that he managed to remember to lock it. “Ethan?”

“Uh, just one second.”

Ethan called as he hastily took the packaging in his hands and tossed it into the laundry basket in the corner of the room before reaching over to snatch his pants and boxers off the floor, biting his lip when he put them on and the plug moved inside of him. He’d pull it out, but considering the amount of time it took to get it in, in the first place Ethan knew that he wouldn’t have the time.

“What are you doing in there?”

The boy let out one deep sigh as he zipped up his pants, silently thankful that his clothes were loose enough to cover his hard on, walking over to the door and pausing before he unlocked and opened it.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Warren smiled when the door opened and pushed it a little further to step inside, leaning down to give his boyfriend a kiss. Ethan’s eyes slipped shut on instinct and he wrapped his arms around Warren’s neck, only to pull back with a startled yelp when he felt one of Warren’s hands lingering dangerously low on his back.

The pyrokinetic frowned, “Are you O.K?”

“I’m-I’m fine.” Ethan said quickly as he stepped back Warren’s eyes narrowed down a bit “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. What are you doing here? Did we have a date?” Ethan asked trying to change the subject as smoothly as possible, Warren didn’t seem to be convinced of his act but he played along. “Layla wants us all to go out for dinner tonight, apparently there’s something she and Will want to talk about.”

“Oh, she couldn’t just call?” Ethan asked with a frown, trying and mostly succeeding in ignoring the sex-toy he had inside of him while Warren let his hand play along the side of his neck. “I don’t know, I just came to pick you up, Zach and Magenta are waiting in the hallway.”

“O.K.” Ethan said as he made to walk around Warren towards his bedroom, “Just let me get dressed first.”

The pyrokinetic let him, noting with a frown how Ethan’s walk seemed a little off. He made to follow when something caught his gaze on the floor next to the bathtub so he leaned down to pick it up.

It looked like a remote; made from shiny black plastic. There were two buttons near the top, what he assumed were off and on buttons, a dial that went from a setting of one all the way to ten and then one more button just below that. Warren turned it over before looking around the bathroom wondering what it was for when he heard Zach call from the hallway outside the apartment.

“Hey! What’s taking you two so long?!”

Warren let out an annoyed sigh as he absently stuffed the remote in his pocket and left the bathroom to head for the door, he can just ask Ethan later. “Keep your panties on nightlight, Ethan’s just getting changed.”

“Ethan, you already got into Warren’s pants, you can stop trying so hard.” Zach called again and Magenta let out a snort. Warren glared hard.

“Zach?!” Ethan cried out from his room and Warren just let out a sigh, completely forgetting the little device he slipped in his jacket, even as the on button was tripped and a tiny green light went on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
